Lead-acid storage batteries are widely used alternate sources of electrical energy, such as in vehicles, back-up systems for emergency lighting and for emergency operation of equipment such as telephone equipment, hospital emergency equipment and the like. Improving the efficiency and performance of a lead-acid storage battery is therefore of importance, particularly improving the efficiency of a battery grid which holds the active material in a battery. Various approaches in improving the battery grid have been taken, for example, supporting the electrically conducting grid wire by a plastic frame in a particular design. To manufacture a grid of that structure requires somewhat difficult assembly procedures so that its cost of manufacture is at present prohibitive compared to the cost of standard methods of battery grid manufacture.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved lead-acid storage battery grid structure which is easy to manufacture in accordance with standard methods and is capable of increasing the high amperage discharge rate by 5 to 10 percent in a battery containing such grids relative to a battery containing standard grids.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lead-acid storage battery grid comprising a grid wire design which increases the battery capacity at high amperage discharge rate and which economizes on the amount of lead used in the battery grid wires.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an arrangement of grid wires in the battery grid which enhances the structural strength of the battery grid to withstand rough handling and abuse during loading of the grid with active material, assembly of battery cells and assembly of the entire battery.